headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Star Trek: Amok Time
"Amok Time" is the first episode of season two of the science fiction television series Star Trek. It is the 30th aired episode of the series and first aired on Friday evening on NBC on September 15th, 1967. Like all episodes from the series, "Amok Time" was digitally remastered with upgraded visual effects. This version first aired on February 17th, 2007. In this episode, Mister Spock begins demonstrating erratic, even violent behavior, uncharacteristic of his traditional, stoic and logical demeanor. Unless the crew of the ''Enterprise'' takes him back to his home world of Vulcan to undergo the ritual of Pon Farr, Spock may die. Synopsis Cast Starring Guest Stars Also Starring Featuring Notes & Trivia * Stardate: 3372.7 * Production code number: 60334 * This episode was adapted as the seventh story in the 1969 novel Star Trek 3 by James Blish. * First appearance of the Vulcans. Although the character of Spock has appeared in every episode of the series, he is only half-Vulcan. The character of T'Pring is the first full Vulcan character ever presented on Star Trek. * First appearance of the planet Vulcan. * DeForest Kelley is added to the opening credits beginning with this episode. * This is the first episode of Star Trek with Roger Holloway acting as a stand-in. He is the stand-in for James Doohan in this episode. Holloway will also go on to play the role of Lieutenant Roger Lemli in future episodes. Home Video This episode has been included on the following video collections: * Star Trek Episode 34: Amok Time * Star Trek: The Original Series: Season Two (HD) * Star Trek: The Original Series, Volume 18 * The Best of Star Trek: The Original Series What else have they done? * Arlene Martel: Arlene Martel, who plays T'Pring in this episode also played a girl in a bar in the "What You Need" episode of The Twilight Zone. She also appeared in the episode "Twenty Two" as a nurse in a morgue. In both episodes she was credited under the name Arline Sax. * Byron Morrow: Byron Morrow, who plays Admiral James Komack in this episode also plays the role of Admiral Wilkins in the third part of the "Kill Oscar" story-arc from the original Bionic Woman. * Celia Lovsky: Celia Lovsky, who plays T'Pau in this episode, also played a woman named Viola Draper in the "Queen of the Nile" episode of The Twilight Zone. * Walker Edmiston: Walker Edmiston is also known for playing the role of Enik, the Altrusian scientist featured in the children's adventure series Land of the Lost. * Lawrence Montaigne: Lawrence Montaigne, who plays Stonn in this episode also played a construction worker in the "Cold Hands, Warm Heart" episode of The Outer Limits. In season one of Star Trek, he played the Romulan known as Decius in "Balance of Terror". Quotes * Spock: Captain, there is a thing that happens to Vulcans at this time. Almost an insanity, which you would no doubt find distasteful. * Spock: The birds and the bees are not Vulcans, Captain. If they were... if any creature as proudly logical as us...were to have their logic ripped from them...as this time does to us. How do Vulcans choose their mates? Haven't you wondered? * Spock: After a time, you may find that "having" is not so pleasing a thing, after all, as 'wanting.' It is not logical, but it is often true. * Spock: Live long and prosper. * T'Pau: What thee are about to see comes down from the time of the beginning, without change. This is the Vulcan heart, this is the Vulcan soul. This is our way. * T'Pau: If both survive the lirpa, combat will continue with the ahn-woon. * Captain Kirk: I owe him my life a dozen times over. Isn't that worth a career? * Captain Kirk: I suppose most of us overlook that fact that even Vulcans aren't indestructible. * Spock: You may find that having is not so nearly pleasing a thing as wanting. It is not logical, but it is often true. * T'Pau: It is said thou Vulcan blood is thin. Are thee Vulcan, or art thee human? * Spock: I burn, T'Pau. My eyes are flame. My heart is flame. Thee has the power, T'Pau. In the name of my fathers... forbid. Forbid. * Doctor McCoy: You can't tell me that when you first saw Jim alive, that you weren't on the verge of giving us an emotional scene that would have brought the house down! See also External Links Series links Episode links * * * "Amok Time" at Wikipedia * * * * * ---- Category:1967/Episodes Category:September, 1967/Episodes